Talk:Kograth Savage Guard
T, I don't think this will work.... They can't be like SM if their a guard regiment 40kfan (talk) 00:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "Though purestrain humans, they push the limits of this classification, standing on average 6.9-7 feet tall and built like a Space Marine" So their basically space marines without armour on? I dont think that would work, and overrunning CSM in melee charges seems a little farfetched aswell, if these guys are using weapons like blades, clubs and such then the CSM power armour couldent even be peirced by such weapons. Orkmarine 04:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok T i'm guessing these are not you Parkour guard then? i was hoping to see that page up real soon, the idea of guardsmen running through a city scape all parkour badass just to get in position for a ambush (or to get away from the big scarey daemon aka the red rage sister of battle) sounded kinda awsome.... OK now for these guys' actual review by me... lets start with the nopes then go to the yes's shall we Nopes 1) why are they essentially all scout marines? you do realize that one that's expensive as fucking hell to do it's like paying full price for one of those halo spartain 2's armor and everything, but then not getting the armor and only spartan 4 quality of training. 2) Overwhelm...use the word overwhelm, overrun means you blow over enemy defenses and essentially run them all down before they have a chance to escape that suggests you have better quality and numbers than the enemy, overwhelm means they run out of ammo, are surrounded and get pulled down into a mob to be torn apart. Yes' 1) finally another guard force other than the Krieg who have biological conditioning. you took it to the stretching point yes, but that it's there is great. 2) A CQC guard force that aren't the jungle jacks or the OP Tanith ninjas, yay, i can see a guard force just being pushed into a mindless assault with light weapons (this is also a bit of a critique sorry), remember it's guard they are cheep disposables at the end of the day no matter what type of glories or hundreds of victories their regiment wins each year, and moderate to good quality CQC weapons. Just running up to an enemy line shooting their cheep guns like fuck-it then ditching the things so they can throw gernades or pull out their metal pipes/knives/swords/chain-swords to hack someone appart with...and in the case of the officers pulling out their chain-sword or if they're luckier power-sword to pretend they are all killing stuff with their men as they keep the press of bodies between the gunfire and themselves. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) T, the size of a Marine? Way too much, impossible and over powered. I feel like your overglorying them, especially with that quote. "never had a greater honor that to serve with them"? Said a man who's job is to shoot suspected cowards? :/ Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 22:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I dislike this greatly. Not only that an Imperial Guard Regiment structured like this just doesn't work within the Imperium of Man (at least I highly doubt it, it's debatable), they - are - just - humans. No, you can't make them overpowered guys with the stature of a Marine without Power Armor. It's just that "super-awesome" "These guys are sooo powerful!!"-syndrome. Sorry, this doesn't work. Anvanaar (talk) 07:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC)